One Last Fight
by Twisted Obsession
Summary: I will fight, one last fight for your heart and sanity sasuke, but please remember, i am not your enemy.  Story is going with the manga, so might contain spoilers, alot of spoilers  R


"_Am I annoying?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Am I weak?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Should I leave you forever?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you ever hate me?"_

"_No."_

'That bitch tried to kill me!' I thought angrily.

'First she says that she loves me and then she tries to kill me. I swear to god when I find her I'll make sure to finish her off.'

My blood was still boiling at the very thought of Sakura _trying _to kill me. If she was right here I would have slowly tortured her by putting her through 72 hours of my mangekyou's genjutsu and then when the 72 hours were up I would pierce my chidori through her body.

"My, my Sasuke-san, you look awfully sadistic today, even with that white bandage across your eyes. You look like you're in the mood to kill someone." I'm pretty sure that was Madara since there's no one else here.

"When are these bandages coming off? I need to start training if I ever want to destroy Konoha." I think I sounded impatient, but I didn't care. I've had these bandages on my eyes for 2 weeks and they were starting to annoy me. I needed to feel Itachi's power rise inside of me. I needed to get stronger for Itachi and my clan. Even if it meant that I would need to get help from Madara, I would do it.

"Well that's why I'm here. I need to make sure if the operation was a success. It's been a while since I last preformed an Eye transplant. It's much more difficult than a Corneal Transplant."

I started to feel Madara's hands reaching for the bandages but I quickly slapped them away.

"I can do it myself." I started to unwrap the bandages that where placed across my eyes.

"Make sure to keep your eyes closed and when I say to open them, open them slowly."

"Hn."

The bandages were unwrapped and were now in the palm of my hand. Even though my eyes were closed I could feel a faint glow which made my eye lids even tighter. I could feel wind pass by my eyes making me flinch by the force.

"Now slowly open your eyes and tell me what you feel."

I slowly started to open my eyes but as soon as I felt light pierce through my pupil I instantly closed them.

"Don't cower, you're an Uchiha! You're not supposed to take this long! You probably don't want to avenge your family anymore" Madara yelled at me.

'I will destroy Konoha!'

Without thinking I opened my eyes suddenly with the sharingan.

'So much power!'

I felt so powerful! It was like Itachi was inside of me! This power was unbelievable. I could feel my eyes sharpen. Everything around me was getting digested into my head. As I stared down to my hands I noticed blood dripping from my eyes, instantly making my eyes jerk.

"MADARA, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I yelled at him while closing my eyes.

'Why does it still burn this much?'

"The surgery wasn't a success maybe. I did say it's been a while. I probably didn't attach the optical nerves correctly. For a perfect transplant you would need a true medic. Until I can find you a proper medic, don't over-use your sharingan."

'That basterd!'

"So am I supposed to sit here and be useless? I need to achieve the Fuumetsu Sharingan!"

"No, I have another thing in mind for you. Remember your two buddies? Juugo and Suigetsu? There still at the summit, and since Zetsu is busy trying to get information and Kisame was defeated by Gai of the Hidden Leaf, you're the only one left. Go retrieve them and come back. It'll be good training. You can still use the sharingan but don't go past Level 3 Sharingan."

"Hn, what's the point? There useless to me now. I don't need them anymore."

"You might not but I do. Sasuke-san please go retrieve them. I also heard that there's supposed to be a very tough Medic there. She's supposed to be helping out the injured. She was personally trained by the godaime herself. While you retrieve those two, you can also get her to re adjust your optical nerves."

'If I get her, she can fix my eyes. I wonder if the pink haired bitch is there. It'll be a win-win situation for me if she is. I can get my eyes fixed and I can newly try them on her.'

I felt a smirk play on my face.

"Fine I will retrieve both the medic and those two." I thought with the smirk still on my face.

"You will leave tonight. Right now you need to rest your eyes. I will prepare some supplies for your travel, but just rest for a while." I saw Madara walk away and into his room.

I flopped back down onto the mattress and laid in deep thought. What was I going to do when I finally had my revenge? Was I supposed to let everything go back to what it was? What about reviving my clan? Who was I going to do it with? I started up at the ceiling with my eyes wide opened.

'I have to avenge my clan! Whatever Konoha did to them was unforgivable! They must feel my wrath. Once I get the Fuumetsu Sharingan everything will be over.'

I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

_Cold sweats, hallucinations_

_I wanna scream to show_

_The hell I'm going through_

_The addiction's taking you_

"Sakura-san, the poison is starting to spread through his body." I heard one of the medical ninjas that were assisting me call my name out.

"Ok, I'm finished the antidote almost, start extracting some of the poison from his body, I'll send someone to you when I finish the antidote."

"Sakura-san, the patients losing lots of blood and were out of bandages." Another assistant approached me.

"Take one of my shirts from the bag, and I'll get someone to bring you some more blood."

For the past 3 days I have been working non-stop. With Tsunade-sama finally regaining conscience she decided to send me here to help since both she and Shizune would be enough to help Konoha. After the whole battle with _him_ at the Summit, many were injured which resulted me to coming here; we only managed to capture _his _comrades, who are still being guarded here, but we failed to capture _him. _Naruto was dragged to an island for his safety with Yamato while Sai was back in Konoha, helping the repairs.

'**We almost had him!'**

'_I know but I couldn't do it! I'm still weak.'_

'**You're not weak; you just love him too much.'**

'_And that makes me weak. A shinobi is supposed to kill their hearts while mine still beats.'_

'**Even the dead still have a heart. You just can't kill it like that.'**

'_But he managed to and so can I. He didn't even hesitate to try killing me. He would have done it.'_

"Sakura-san, someone from the interrogation department wishes to speak with you."

'**Why would they want to speck with us?'**

"Hai, just give me a minute." I took off my gloves and proceeded to wash my hands.

"Amu, take over. I'll be right back."

"Hai, Sakura-san."

I started to walk towards my office.

'_I really need some sleep.'_

When I reached my Office I noticed the familiar purple hair.

"Mitarashi-san?" I asked, almost unsure.

When the purple haired women turned around my suspicion was correct, Anko was standing before me with her same beige jacket and fishnet shirt while she had

"It's been so long since I had any dumplings. Oh, you're here Haruno-san."

"You can call me Sakura if you want Mitarashi-san."

"Well then you can call me Anko, Sakura-san."

"I apologize for being forward Anko-san, but may I ask why you are here. I have many patients to attend to and I am very busy, so if you don't mind can you please make it quick." I tried not to say anything disrespectful.

"Why don't you have a seat first? I'm just here to send you a new message from the godaime and to assign you to a new position." Anko retorted.

"A new position? And who decided this?" I instantly demanded, forgetting about her offering me a seat.

"I have been here for only 2 weeks and I have noticed that these people aren't capable of being left alone. So I think it would be wise if you reconsider everything. They need my help and I just can't abandon them like this." I hissed softly.

"Aren't we a little bitchy?" I saw a brow rise up.

"Like I said before, take a seat. And then we will discuss everything."

I walked to my chair and sat down with my legs crossed and my arms on the desk.

"Now tell me why you have come here." I tried not to sound irritated by her presence.

"Keep your pants on." She retorted back.

'**That bitch is so going down!'**

"Recently I was on a mission. The mission required me and my platoon to follow Yakushi Kabuto and find out his plans. While we were following him, he kept leaving dead bodies, which made it much easier to follow him. When we finally reached him he was having a conversation with Uchiha Madara outside, what we believe his hideout." She informed me.

"Well that's good to know, but what does this have to do with me?" I questioned.

"The place that both Yakushi Kabuto and Uchiha Madara were conversing at was about 30km from here. I am here to warn you and to keep your guard up." She added while ignoring me.

'**That means he's right here! We can track him down maybe.'**

'_Maybe we can.'_

"Was that all that you wish to discuss with me _Anko-san_?" I was starting to get impatient. I had a lot of work to attend to.

"Actually no _Sakura-san_, if you forgot, I still have to assign you to your new position."

"But I am perfectly capable of being here! I already told you, this place will be useless without me! Many people will die!" I argued back. She has no right to replace mw while there are still many people injured.

"It's ok, we got that covered. WE brought Shizune here to take over your spot."

"Why is she here? She's supposed to be assisting Shisou." What the hell was she doing here; she was supposed to be taking care of both Tsunade-sama and the hospital."

"Stop complaining like a brat!" She retorted back loudly, making me slightly flinch.

"We have everything set out. WE have gotten plenty of aid from Sunagakure. The Kazekage has sent us plenty of medics and plenty of ninjas to help with construction, so Hokage-sama has assigned Shizune to a new location and you to a new position."

"And what position might that be?" I inquired. There was no point in fighting back; she made everything clear to me.

"You are to interrogate and take care of the enemy. You are the only one available for this job, plus you have been trained by Ibiki Morino for 2 months in interrogation, or so I've heard."

"Yes I have. I worked under Morino- sensei for two months, but I'm pretty sure that's not enough for me to interrogate those two."

"Well they need medical aid and need someone to watch them and Hokage-sama suggested that you should take care of them. So no more questions, everything is finale. Please go get your stuff and move to block 5." Anko got up and started to head for the door.

"Thank you for the information and I will be there in an hour." I was trying to sound sincere but I was failing miserably.

"And one more thing, don't try to go to the hideout, we have Anbu watching you and they will be prepared to take action towards you." She added and then left.

This was going to be difficult for me. I had to take care of _his _comrades and interrogate them. What if they injured me or killed me. This was just too hard for me. I was a medic, not an interrogator, why didn't the other villages send one of their interrogators? Why did they have to choose me? And what was with Anko, I wasn't going to go to the base. I was just thinking of seeing it that's it...

**'Nice try.'**

I slowly got up and started to pack everything that was in my office and before I knew it I was walking towards block 5.

'_I didn't even get to greet Shizune.'_

_Can you see me_

_Through bloodshot eyes_

_Should i fight or let it by_

_Now i'm chocking_

_Through forced fed lies_

_Should i fight or let it by_

As I approached the building a Suna ninja stopped me.

"Are you Sakura-san?" he pried.

"Yes I am, I will be taking care of the two prisoners of Team Taka." I stated without sounding disappointed.

"You will start that tomorrow; today you will rest and read the files that have been left at your room. The files contain information on both Hozuki Suigetsu and Juugo. Your room is on the 2nd floor, room 207. Would you like me to escort you?" He sounded like he really didn't care about anything. He didn't even sound like he wanted to help me.

"Sure, would you please carry these bags for me?" The smile that I gave him was probably sweeter then sugar, but obviously it was fake.

I heard him grunt in response but I quickly walked passed him.

'_I pray that the two prisoners' aren't difficult to handle.'_

_I will fight_

_One more fight_

_Don't break down in front of me_

_I will fight _

_One more fight_

_I am not the enemy_

_I will try_

_One last time_

_Are you listening to me?_

_I will fight _

_One more fight_

_I am not the enemy_

**So yea…I don't know if you'll like it or not. I might update if I get motivated by your reviews. So please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
